Time Keeps On Slipping
by creek-chub
Summary: Nyota and Spock manage to acquire some leave time together.  This story contains erotic content.


Disclaimer: I do not make any money off of this stuff

Nyota took the steps leading up to the hotel two at a time and managed a quick glance at her watch as she reached the landing. She had spent the day in a walking tour and the group had gotten sidetracked after lunch, causing her to be half an hour later than she thought she'd be in getting back to her hotel room to meet with Spock. She estimated she had about another fifteen minutes before he arrived. Gently, she let her anticipation tickle through their bond and felt a flush of pleasure when he responded in kind.

By the time she was opening the door to her room and reaching up to adjust the temperature controls, she had roughly twelve minutes before she expected him. She chuckled, as she always did now when she found herself keeping such a close eye on the time (although she refused to indulge in calculating it down to the exact second.) She felt Spock's curiosity flicker across the bond, as though his delightfully pointy ears had just pricked up at some sound only he could hear. Well, she supposed, as long as she was laughing inside her head then it really _was _a sound only he could hear. She chuckled again, and again felt the curiosity.

_I'll fill you in on the joke when you get here,_ she thought.

Her mind was suddenly filled with an image that was quite X-rated…it was of herself, spread out naked upon tangled sheets, her skin glistening with sweat as Spock knelt between her legs and did…things…to her. She panted and had to catch herself against the wall as her knees went weak. Apparently Spock thought there were more important things to attend to once he arrived.

In the meantime, since she had spent the whole day walking around outside, she thought a shower would be the best way to spend the next ten minutes or so.

_Please thank Jim again, _she requested. Nyota and Spock understood that their advanced positions aboard the Enterprise didn't afford them the luxury of scheduling leave time together. They'd actually never even tried, believing it to be an impossibility, but three weeks ago Jim had approached them, looking somewhat sheepish with his little boy grin, and informed them that he'd personally scheduled them both for forty-eight hours of leave time.

"I really tried to give you guys the same forty-eight hours, but it just didn't work. The best I could do was a twenty-four hour overlap," he'd said apologetically.

Nyota was stunned. Yes, she and Kirk had finally formed a friendship, of sorts, and there was no doubt that Spock and Kirk had become close, but there was still a part of her that was surprised that he would be aware of such a situation between a bonded couple. It was thoughtful and she was grateful to him for it.

Nine minutes and counting. Nyota quickly shed her clothing and turned the water in the shower on full blast. She stepped under it and gave a low sigh as the heat and the spray started to unknot muscles she didn't even know she had. Once she had lathered up and rinsed off, she was aware of the fact that she probably only had a minute, maybe two left before Spock would be there. She started to reach to turn off the water when she saw through the bond that he was already there at the front desk. She hesitated, feeling an erotic undercurrent slide through her belly at the thought of him catching her in the shower. She let the feeling build and sent it, along with her own mental image, along to Spock.

And then she laughed because she knew he finally had the key to the room in his hand and, rather than wait for a lift, had decided taking the three flights of stairs would be more expedient.

Suddenly he was there. Still fully dressed, he yanked open the shower door and for the briefest of seconds she felt exposed, vulnerable. The intensity of his gaze didn't falter, but she caught a spark of comprehension in his eyes. He quickly stripped his clothing and stepped inside the shower with her, immediately pressing the length of his hard body against her own supple form until he had her backed up against the wall. The contrast of temperatures, hot Vulcan in front, cold tile in back gave her a tactile overload and she felt as though her skin was on fire.

How long they stayed in there, biting and scratching and panting, she wasn't aware. However, the water was getting cool, so she made no protest when he lifted her, her legs high around his waist and her arms around his neck, and made his way to the bed, never breaking contact as he laid her down.

By the time morning came most of the sheets had managed to somehow come undone from the bed and both Nyota and Spock were sporting a number of scratches and bruises. He was leaning above her, watching her sleep, when the morning light fell across her face, causing her to crack an eye open and ask for the time in a grumpy voice.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked, once she managed to open both eyes. Again, her mind was flooded with X-rated images of them both.

"Spock!" To be honest, she had sort of been thinking along the same lines, but felt that one of them had to bring up the fact that for once they were visiting a foreign planet _together_ and so perhaps they should make an effort to see some of the sights and get some fresh air.

Oh who was she kidding? There was a wonderful view and plenty of fresh air just outside on their balcony. She grinned and sat up, swinging a leg over his lean hips…one of the images he had bombarded her with had given her an idea…

X-X-X

Nyota stepped off the pad in the transporter room, still feeling Spock's warm lips on her own. _Twenty-four hours and counting,_ she thought.

_Twenty-three hours, fifty-nine minutes and twenty-seven seconds,_ came the reply.

**A/N: This started out as a PWP but then turned into a kind of experimentation with a theme. Feel free to review and let me know if you liked it or not.**


End file.
